Nowadays, various output pieces of electronic devices such as mobile phones, computers, etc., are used more and more in occasions other than the electronic devices. This requires high quality of the output pieces. Generally, an output piece of an electronic device may refer to an electronic picture shot by the electronic device or an electronic, scanned copy, a photocopied copy, a facsimile copy, etc., of original documents of paper documents, photos, certificates, cards, etc.
The electronic pictures are usually shot by various kinds of cameras, such as camera head of a camera, a smart phone, and a computer, and are widely used in electronic device. The electronic pictures are also used for diagnosis or research in the field of medical science, as shown in FIG. 1A. The electronic scanned copy is obtained by scanning an original document. The copy is obtained by scanning the original document and then printing out the electronic image obtained by scanning. The facsimile copy is obtained by scanning the original document, sending the electronic image obtained by scanning to a facsimile machine of a recipient, and printing the received electronic image by the recipient.
Due to the various factors mentioned above, the background data or the foreground data, which is included in the electronic picture shot by the electronic device or the electronic image obtained by scanning through a scanner, often does not meet the expectation of the user. Thus, certain defects may exist in the electronic picture or the electronic image, and the quality of the output piece may be affected.
Therefore, there is an urgent need in the image processing technology to correct the defects that exist in the electronic picture or the electronic image obtained by scanning, and to improve the quality of the output piece.
The disclosed devices and methods are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.